Wolf Song
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Sequel to Toboe's adventure. Tala's back, but will she stick around? Wolf blood is strong, but bad blood is stronger still...please r&r ps. post orriginal eps, pre final 4
1. First howl

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once! It's obvious I don't own Wolf's Rain. I do own Tala. And Jeager. And any other character I add! HA! You can't have them!**

_Ok. This is a sequel to Toboe's adventure. Most of you who reviewed pushed for a sequel. If you want a prequel, tell me and I'll do it when I'm done with this story. I can only focus of one story at a time with the same characters! I know the beginning is cheesy, but just humor me, ok? It worked in my head. Also, please read Foxglen by hecateloviatar, k? I'm working on that too.....so much to do! Anyway, enjoy. And a free glomp to the first reviewer._

Tsume Ran as fast as he could. He knew this town seemed familiar, but he hadn't realized why until the pack of wolves started chasing him. It was his old home. Defiantly somewhere he didn't want to be. Luck was on the gray's side, however, he was easily able to out distance the other wolves. Perhaps to easy.......

"Thank god." He sighed, leaning against the wall. "I wonder where the other's got to. DAMN IT! I told Kiba this was a bad idea." He cursed, not noticing the thugs until they had blocked off the alley.

"Look what we have here Racer....."

"Yeah Slash. Looks like easy Pickens."

"What do you two buffoons want?" Tsume growled, sure he could handle them.

"Nothing much....Just your wallet."

"Well, then your out of luck," Tsume grinned, "I don't have one."

"That's too bad.......We'll just take what we want in blood then...." Slash laughed as he pulled a knife. In a matter of seconds both of the thugs were on Tsume. The wolf was holding his own, but he was tiering fast. After all he had spent all morning running from a pack of angry wolves.

"Et-hum." came the sound of someone clearing their thought at the opening of the alley. Naturally nothing happened. "I said ETHUM!"

"Huh? Buzz off little girl." Snarled Racer. "Alat?" He gasped doing a double take. "Slash...... uhhhh I think we got a problem....."

"Oh really?" Gasped Slash as he slashed out at Tsume.

"Yes really." The girl at the end of the alley answered. "Your trespassing."

"So?" came the smart ass reply.

"So.....We're not happy. You don't want to mess with Alat when she's not happy do you?"

"Alata?" He yelped spinning around and tossing Tsume into a trash can. "Uh.....I can explain....."

"Can you really? Then enlighten me; what exactly are you doing in MY territory attacking MY marks?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh...well you see......He's....he...he doesn't have any money so...."

"So not only are you attacking MY marks, but your poaching them Too?"

"Uh..." Racer gulped. "This looks bad...."

"Yes I'd say so." came the clam reply.

"Errrr.....sorry?"

"Yes you are. Get out of here before I take it out of your hides." With that the two thugs ran like hell. "You ok in there?"

"Fine." Tsume growled, extracting himself from the trash. "I could've handled it myself."

"Sure you could." came the neutral reply.

"I had them right where I wanted.!"

"I know..." Tsume bristled at the calm words. "So.......your in my territory."

"You wanna make somethin'' of it?"

"I don't know, Tsume, I might, but you seem to have a tendency for running away."

"You are you?!" He snarled. "You're a wolf!"

"So?"

"What do you want?!"

"Just one thing..." The girl-wolf ran over to him and flipped him, landing on his chest. "Where's Toboe?" She yipped, "and....Gotha! Payback's a bitch huh? That's for pinning me the last time."

"Tala?" came the startled reply

"Bingo!" She laughed, letting him up. "Long time, huh?"

"Your going around as a human now?" dusting himself off he looked at Tala's girl form. "A little short." He joked noticing she didn't even come up to his chin. She was dressed in street gear; dark tight jeans with a tee that proclaimed to the world that she was a bitch and a loose trench over it all.

"Hey, I'm not exactly large, you know? 'Sides, my rep is enough to keep people form trying anything. Guess you don't know where the rest of you guys are huh?"

"No........"

"Figured as much when I saw the local pack chasing you. Lucky for you that you came down here." She gestured around, indicating the alley.

"Why's that?"

"They won't wander into our territory if we don't mess with there's." Tala glanced apologetically over at Tsume, "I would have helped you out, otherwise."

"'our'?" Tsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tactfully ignoring the question, Tala headed out of the alley, "So....let's go find your pack." She set a brisk pace. "I bet I know where they are...."

_Authors note: yeay! I will try to get the next chapter up soon...but this is four pages long already, so cut me some slack....Please R&r. suggestions welcome. Uhhhhhhhh.....and I dedicate this chapter to my fish, Sir Willy Fauker. Willy for short. Oo he's watching me........... maybe I should talk with my characters before or after chaps....maybe from other stories....._

_Red Wolf: Yeah, that might be a good idea, kitsune._

_KF: ....ok......._

_Red Wolf: and while your at it do the next Foxglen chapter!_

_KF: hey, red, you do know the meaning of a plug right? So STOP PLUGGING FOR FOXGLEN!_

_Night!_


	2. Second howl

Tsume grumbled to himself as he followed Tala through the streets. "Damn it, why can't we go strait? And what the hell is 'our' all about?!" He snarled as he avoided being hit by another car.

"Will you chill out already?" Tala sighed, "Geez, I told you that you're safe in our territory, so stop being so grumpy. No one's going to attack."

"That's not why I'm angry!" He growled, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her. "Why are we walking all over the city?!"

"You are soooo lucky I'm in a good mood, or I'd rip your ear off for touching me," She snarled back. "We are going through my turf, which stretches across the city, instead of being a clump. The wolves and humans of the city use it as neutral turf. That's all you need to know right now. Now, kindly let go of me, because we're almost back at base and if the others see you being so aggressive toward me, you'll be sorry."

"Others?" He said, letting go and once again following her. "What, a bunch of humans?"

"No," She snorted. "Just wait."

Still grumbling, Tsume continued to follow. Though, to be honest, it felt like they were walking around the city three more times. "So much for being close! I could have sworn we passed that alley a little while ago!"

Suddenly, Tala stopped short in front of a short building and let out a long howl. After a moment an answering howl echoed back. Grinning, the Doberman mix let out two barks followed by yet another, shorter howl. Then, obviously summoned by the call, two wolves appeared on the top of the building.

"SHIT!" Tsume growled. "You lead me into a trap!" With that he lunged at Tala.

"Chill!" she cried, backing up from the gray. Signaling the two on the roof to stay put, she attempted to calm him. "They're in my group!"

"Sure. Like my old pack would tolerate another group of wolves in the city!" Just then, a bullet thudded into the ground right in front of the infuriated gray. "What the...?!"

"Stay right where ya are, stranger!" called a human from the roof, "The only reason I didn' shoot ya is cause the lil' lady'd be mightily pissed if I did."

Nodding to Tala, he continued, "Now, I recon you're a part of the group gramps brought in with the trainees. An' if'n that be the case, I suggest you apologize to the lady, on account o' if ya don't, ya won't make it into the building; not alive anyhow."

_Yeah,_ snarled a wolf from right behind Tsume, _and you wouldn't make it out of here alive either...._

"Oh, would you guys chill out? Honestly, Bob, He's a friend!" Spinning to glare at the wolf that had crept up behind Tsume, she continued, "And you, Ashe! You have GOT to stop trying to kill every new wolf you meet! Now, Tsume, YOU need to relax. THIS is why I didn't tell you what 'our' meant. MEN! AHRAGAAAAAA!" With that Tala stormed into the building. Pausing in the doorway, she looked back at the stunned men. "Are you coming?"

Glancing around inside, she walked over to a doorway and trotted in. "Yo! Jeager! Get your mangy old fuzzy ass out here! And bring our guests!"

"Jeager?" Tsume asked, coming up behind her.

"Yep." Cackled the old wolf, coming out from the room. "Tala, how can I have a mangy ass and a fuzzy one?" Naturally, being her, she lightly cuffed him, "Aww...your soo mean to your gramps. What's 'ammater Tsume, not expecting to see me?'

"I should have guessed that you'd be here too, old wolf." Tsume looked around. "Are the others here?"

"If you mean the rest of our gang, no. Though if you mean your pack, then yes." He signaled a young human over to him. "Marmalade, please go get our guests."

"Yes sir, Gramps." She bowed, smiling winningly at Tsume; then she turned and walked away.

"Coco smelled Cheza last night, before you entered the city. We've been on high alert since then," Jeager explained as he sat.

Raising an eyebrow Tsume asked, "Coco?"

"Hey, we don't name them." Just then Hige, Kiba, Blue, Toboe and Cheza entered the room. Cheza, naturally, was surrounded by a large number of wolves.

"Tsume," asked Toboe running forward, "are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, runt....."

"If you call getting mugged by two thugs fine," Tala laughed from behind Tsume. "Sure, you were doing just marvelous on your own!"

"Hey!" Toboe whined, "Don't talk to Tsume like that!"

"Oh really?" Tala grinned, walking up to Toboe, "You should know me well enough to relize I say whatever I want, Ajax."

Toboe was flabbergasted. Staring at her, he whispered, "Tala?"

"Yes, oh famous one?"

"Tala, is that really you? You're, you look human...? You're short!"

She twitched. "Why is it that it always comes back to that?!" Laughing she continued, "Yes, it's me. Like the new look? Told ya I'd see you again. Hi Kiba, Hige, Blue, Cheza."

**After a short time had passed ...**

"So you've been here for the past few months?"

"Yep. Got us a nice building, settled in, and started a gang."

"Why?"

"I got tired of eating trash."

"So your gang is made up of both wolves and humans?" Blue asked.

"......Well...yes," Jeager hesitated.

"What, it isn't?" Hige quipped, taking a hamburger that a woman offered him. "Looks like it to me."

"YO! Yami, come over here for a sec! Bring Thor too!" called Tala. After a moment, a young human girl walked over, followed by a wolf. "See...we weren't going to settle down here, but then we noticed something weird. It's all Tsume's old pack's fault, really."

"What?"

"You see, they're sooo uptight about being 'pure wolves' and ennoble that a lot of the pups are rebelling. They were leaving and hanging out with humans all the time..."

"So? Why would that be bad?" Toboe asked.

Tala nodded to the young wolf, Thor. Without hanging to appear human he walked over to the group, bowed and just stared at them. After a little while, Kiba asked "Why are his eye's those of a human?"

"Weird huh? Ok, Thor, you can stop staring like that." She sighed. "Apparently, some of the wolves are turning human." Tala shruged as the wolf and human walked away.

"That's just wrong." Tsume snarled.

"Why? You see those two? They've been together since they were babies. They love each other, so how can it be wrong that he wants to be able to be with her?"

"He wants to be with a human? Ah man, poor guy," Hige sighed.

"Wolves shouldn't change. His love is wrong," stated the stoic white wolf.

"It's not your place to judge," Jeager growled. "The Book of the Moon itself says humans were once wolves!"

He snapped, "Look around you! The lines of distinction are thin! We are all fighting for our very survival here!"

"Take it easy, old man," Blue whined. "How did this happen?"

"Dunno. Some of the humans are changing too," Tala grumbled, eating a burger. "Weird thing is EVERYONE in the city knows that wolves and humans were one and the same long ago."

"Tala, is that why you settled here?" Toboe asked, "To help them? That isn't like you."

"I know." She smiled at the rust colored wolf, "They're like me though. All of them are unsure of what they are. Jeager decided to teach them about the book of the moon, and I just dedided to stay." After a moment of awkward silence had passed, Kiba rose and headed for the door.

"Kiba?" asked Cheza.

"We're going."

"But Kiba!" protested Toboe. "We just got here!"

"This is no place for wolves."

"I reckon ya be right, pal," drawled Bob from the doorway, "Ya'll can leave ifn'n ya like too. I warn ya though, the wolf pack ain't too happy with ya'll. It might'n be better if ya'll stayed the night." Kiba just stared at him.

"Kiba, this one is tired." Cheza called.

"Way to go!" whispered Tala to the color maiden.

"Fine. We'll stay the night, but we leave at dawn."

"Whatever."

"Cool."

"Ok"

"Really?"

**Later that night**

"So you've been taking care of yourself?" Tala asked Toboe.

"well, yeah."

She laughed, "They still call you runt."

"They don't mean it." He grinned. "Hey, what are the others doing?" he asked, noticing that Hige, Blue, and Tsume were all intently talking with Jeager, surrounded by other wolves.

"Oh, he's just telling them about the Book of the Moon. I swear he has that thing memorized!" She looked slyly at Toboe, "Wanna go listen?"

"Oh...ah sure, if that's ok with you, that is." He yipped anxiously. Laughing, she nipped him lightly before trotting over to join the others.

_.......And the world was pure, full of love and laughter. Then, one day, the wolves started to squabble and bicker. Each thought his pack was the best. Some wolves were even cast out of paradise! The __flowers......_ Jager paused as a young pup ran up to him and started playing with his tail. _Hi there, little guy....did you want to hear the story too?_

_I'm so sorry sir! _a young, brindle female cried, slinking up to Jager, _I looked away for one second to check of Penope, and he was gone!_

_It's ok, Lida. No harm done._

_So sorry sir! Pipin! You little rascal, come here!_ With that the female picked up the cub and darted off.

_As I was saying....._ Jager continued, as if it had never happened.

Tsume turned to watch the female slink of, and noticed Toboe an Tala right behind him. Starting he asked, _There are pups here?_

_Sure. Human babies too. A group of females got together a while ago and take care of the lot of 'em._ She shivered._ I don't envy them one bit. Little ones scare me._ She sighed. _Anyway, they call themselves the den mothers, even though a lot of them don't have pups, like Lida. _Glaring at the gray she continued,_ I wouldn't try anything with her if I were you._

_What?_

_You know what I mean. I saw you looking at her._ He snorted. _Fine, be that way. Just keep in mind Ashe is her....partner. You know, the BIG black frosted wolf that wanted to kill you? Yeah, that's him._

_She's with that guy?_

_That was my reaction too......_

**Next morning**

"Let's go." Kiba said, just as his pack was rising. In a matter of minutes his pack was up and walking out the door.

"Oh no you don't....." Jager yawned from behind them.

"Not without us, at least." Tala finished.

"Your whole pack can't come." Kiba growled slightly.

"First off, it's a gang. Secondly, they aren't coming. Just Jeager and me." She frowned, "You invited us last time, remember?"

"Fine. Just keep up," Kiba sighed, leaving the building.

Tailing after the others, Jager called out, "Kiba, just because you don't like it doesn't mean it's wrong. You still have a lot to learn if you ever are going to get to paradise."

As the sun rose that morning, the Wolf Rain pack set out once again on their journey with two new members. Little did they know that they were being followed.

**Author's note:**

Whacha think? bad, good? Cheessie? Let me know. You'll understand some of the stuff later. Like the wolf/human thing.....I swear it. I have the whole story planned out. I hope the book of moon stuff was ok. It would have been nice to actually know more about whats in it.... My comp's fried, so It'll be a while till I get it fixed. I'll update when I can.

Red Wolf:......and yell at Hecate for not updating foxglen. MAN are you two slackers!

K.F.: so sue me, I have school! hard to update when you have writers fatigue from writing Papers all week!

RW: Likely story. Just get the next chapter up soon, or I'll eat you.


	3. Third Howl

**Authors note:(at the top this time!)**

**K.F. I would like to thank my good friend Vengeance crow for his help. I was going to thank him sooner, but I forgot....**

**RW: Why exactly are we thanking my minion? Crow's deeds are all mine!**

**KF. Shut up. Anyway. Thank you for the reviews people! Makes me more eager to write.**

**RW: though not foxglen......**

**KF: Not my fault that Mauve Devan / Hecate is stalling. You go take it up with her! And do you realize how wrong threatening to eat me sounded?!!!!**

**RW: just get on with the story.  
**

**  
**

_So Blue_ Panted Tala as she raced along side of the other wolf hybrid, _You looking foward to going to paradise?_

Casting a glance as Hige blue replied, _Well...I don't know if I'll be able to get there, but I will go as far as I can._

_What's that mean? Why wouldn't you get there?_

_Because I'm not a pure wolf._

_That won't stop you. You'll get in! _Tala yipped as she raced ahead to catch up with Toboe.

They had been training for the better part of a week now and both Jeager and Tala managed to keep up easily. Though they both were heading to paradise, Jeager and Kiba had butted heads almost daily. The old wolf seemed convinced that Kiba's views on paradise were misguided. Still, they all trailed on, followed, though all unaware, as they raced through a scrub forest.

_Kiba! I'm hungry!_ Cried out Hige, now running beside Blue. _When are we going to eat?_

_The full moon is a few days from now...._ Kiba started.

Just then a doe bolted as she sensed the presence of the pack. Before the others could react Tala raced over and cut off the dear's escape root. _Lunch's on! _She cried, bringing down the doe. _Ask and thou shall receive._

_That'll work!_ The gluttonous wolf yipped, running over to the carcass. _Thank's Tala_.

_No need to thank me, Kiba flushed it out. Would have been a waste not to eat when food is provided. _Tala replied modestly as the rest of the group came over to eat.

_That's right. _Jager laughed, joining the group, _the book of the moon encourages us to eat when we can, and bask in the moon when necessary._

_And how would you know that?_ Tsume asked.

Calmly eating Kiba interjected _Moonlight can sustain us for much longer._

_Yeah, but Kiba...._ Toboe began, only to fade out.

As the Doberman mix lay down, she sighed,_ In my life, I have learned that nothing, not even moonlight, can give one courage as a full stomach._

As the rest of the pack ate their fill, Cheza wandered over to a nearby stream to drink, accompanied by Kiba. In only an hour the pack had demolished the deer, leaving only bones. Instead of racing on, Kiba decided that they would rest for a little while. Naturally, all of the wolves took to the slight reprieve from running with glee. Lounging around, each wolf took the time to stretch and get a pet by the flower maiden.

_So Blue, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, and I was wondering why being part dog would prevent you from getting into paradise?_

_Isn't it obvious? Paradise is for wolves not half breed mongrals. _Tsume growled. _No offence._

_My, aren't you charming!_ Tala snarled, _you know, you're a reall ass Tsume. And besides, Blue is no mongrel, nor am I. We're wolves, too, you know._

_But,_ Toboe interjected, _your not pure wolf...._

_So? Does the book of moon not say that MAN was one with wolves once? Does it not say ALL were wolves? Dogs are nothing more then a different type of wolf. A pure wolf must open the gates, but nothing is said on who will be let in._

_And that's my grandwolf for you. If he say's I can go then I can._ Beamed Tala, with total faith in her grandfather.

_How do you know that for sure?_ Kiba asked, _you could be turned away._

_Why would I be? I believe that a place of wolves would be less harsh then the world now. How can you even suggest that paradise would deny me just because my parents loved each other? How was it wrong? I have no control over it, so why should I be punished? Wolves shouldn't care about such things._

_All a wolf has now is his pride, and your father....._Kiba rumbled from by Cheza's side.

_Say it, and I'll rip you to bits._ Tala snarled. _Haven't you ever loved one who was not a wolf? LOOK AT YOU! You such a hypocrite. There you sit, at the feet of the flower maiden, infatuated with something that is not a wolf, proclaiming such feelings as unworthy of a wolf!_ With that she stormed off.

Breaking the silence, Hige laughed nervously, _She's got you there._

After a time, Kiba lead his pack on. Deep in thought about what Tala had said to him, he did not notice the tell tail signs of being followed. As he raced on, carrying Cheza on his back, The white wolf started to revalued his ideals.

Behind the pack

"Keep up! We have to keep that stupid pack in sight!" Snarled a male voice from the shadows.

_Please, the other's have all turned back! We two are no match for all of them.... _a female wolf whined.

"Enough! We will find a way!" he snapped. When his companion whimpered, he cajoled, "Come on, love, all will be well. You'll see."

_If you say so....._

"We'll pay that traitor back for destroying my pack. Oh, will Kiba pay!"

_Yes, love. We'll make him pay._

**KF: _O-o _Confused?**

**RW: you take malicious glee in cliffhangers you sadist bitch.**

**KF: hey, it encourages people to write reviews, and encourages me to write the next chapter. Look at Foxglen, no cliffies, LONG wait.**

**RW: Point made. Just write the next chapter soon so you don't get killed by an angry mob of reviewers and readers. You just HAD to add that at the end.....**

**KF: _grins evilly,_ Of course.**


	4. Fourth Howl

Silently the two wolves followed the pack at a distance. The male, cautious, kept them to a slightly more sedate pace then their counterparts.

_It is not yet time......_

The female, smaller then her companion, not used to such activities, panted heavily. Though she only had a slight grasp on why her partner wanted revenge so badly, she had sworn to follow him. As the moon rose overhead and they cleared the scrub forest, she looked back onto when her handsome companion had first come to her aid.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a cold rainy morning, and the young bitch was practically reeling from exhaustion. She had run all night, desperately seeking to leave the city in which she had been born, and now, outside that same city, she was ready to collapse. Nothing had gone right since the strange wolf had entered the town. He claimed that he was a friend, and was just looking for shelter. After his arrival, everything had changed. Now the pack was dead, and she was running for her life.

It had started out simply enough. The strange wolf had been welcomed into the small pack. He had helped care for the young, and gladly pulled his weight. Slowly, ever so slowly, he had started suggesting things, what the young wolf did not know. The elders had stated looking at each other with unease. Some had taken to his suggestion to leave and find paradise. Many had not, and the tension in the back grew. Soon rumors stated to fly, and no one trusted each other. No one had noticed the hunters entering the town until it was too late. It had been a slaughter, old, young, male, female, none were spared, not even the stranger. She would had been dead herself, except her mother had hidden her.

Stumbling, the young wolf fell. She could run no farther, and the hunters could not be far behind. Whimpering, she tried to make herself smaller by huddling into a ball. Her only hope was that the humans would not see her. She lay that way for hours, to tiered to go on. The sun was well overhead when she heard them coming as she hid her head.

"Over here! I see it!" called on of the hunters as she tried to make herself disappear. All she could do was listen as the hunters came closer. "Looks like it ran out of steam..."

"Could be a trap."

"No way, she's the last one, we nailed the rest back in town." A man laughed, "Well, let's get it over with," she heard the sound of a gun cocking, "I'm hungry. Bye Bye little wolf."

Shivering, she waited for the gun to go off. _I don't want to die.....If only....If only they hadn't been so obsessed with it....._

"What the....!" One of the men shouted. The sounds of a struggle reached the young bitches ears. Frightened, she didn't look up.

_You dead....?_ A wolf voice asked. Surprised, the female's head snapped up. _Nope._ She gazed in surprise at the large black wolf in front of her. He was obviously not much older then she, but gave off the feel of being much older. His coat, deep black with gray guard hairs, aided in the illusion. _Well....I'll be going now. A word of advise, if you're going to hide, hide in gravel or old grass. Brindle sticks out too much on green._ With that the black wolf turned away and started to walk off.

_WAIT!_ She cried, pointedly not looking at the dead humans while struggling to her feet , _Who are you? Please, tell me so I may properly thank you?_

He paused, looking over his shoulder he laughed, _for what? If you must know, it's Ashe. Allow me to ask a question in return,_ he grumbled, walking back to her, _what is a young wolf doing out here all alone?_

_My pack.....they're dead..._She cried, gazing into his green eyes,_ hunters....no Paradise killed them_.

_Really? _He asked, shaking his head,_ Well now, we seem to have that in common._

_May...may I join you? Please? I...I don't think I can go back there....and, I don't know how to fend for myself......_

_Why would you think I'd want company?_ He asked skeptically.

_Please? I swear I'll do whatever you ask!_ She cried.

_No need for that. Just tell me; can you sing?_ Wistfully he asked.

_Yes, a little. Startled she responded, I'm getting better at it...._

_Then you can come. Tell me, my little friend, what is your name?_

_Lida...  
_

**END**

Ever since that day they had run together, first as friends, and then as loves. She would do anything for him. When they had first came to town, they had been shunned, but had found acceptance within the gang. Lida was sorry to leave it behind, especially now, but Ashe needed to do this. He needed to get revenge on the white wolf, Kiba. Onwards they raced, out of site, but never to far behind.

_Will I never Have peace?!_ Muttered Ashe,_ Curse him! I could have let it lay as things were, I was HAPPY damn it! But nooooo,_ he snarled,_ HE had to show up! What's worse, he's deluded others! It must be stopped! I will not see another pack destroyed by him!_ He cried.

_Ashe! Wait up! _Lida cried, breaking his chain of thought._ Please, slow down!_

Abashed, he slowed._ Sorry, my love. Sorry to have asked this of you...._he muttered gazing at his love.

_I told you, I would gladly follow you anywhere. What is important to you, is important to me._ She smiled, _If you say he must be stopped, then so be it._

_Thank you, Lida, for your support. Soon I promise, this will end. _The black wolf snarled, racing after the pack.

**Author's Note:**

**K.F: well another chapter comes to an end.**

**RW: a little shorter then most......**

**KF: cut me some slack, I'm at work. And besides, it HAS to end here.**

**RW: What is Ashe mad at Kiba for?**

**KF: Next chapters going to explain that!**

**RW: I noticed that you write when you haven't gotten any reviews for a while, but it's not very frequently.**

**KF: your right. I do write when I don't have any reviews, but I write MORE frequently when I do get reviews.....so**

**RW: REVIEW PEOPLE! And you, KitsuneFoxfire, better tell your friend to POST the foxglen chapter!**

**KF: I will, Ja Ne people!**


	5. Fifth Howl

"You see? That is why it is necessary to keep an open mind," Jeager concluded.

It had been three days since Tala had yelled at Kiba. Within that time, much had changed. Kiba, a bit unwilling at first, had sought out Jeager's help in understanding himself, and his pride. It had been hard going at first, but though stubborn, the white wolf was willing to try. He had learned much in the last few days.

"So your saying that if Paradise is to flourish, he who opens the way must not let pride blind him." Kiba started," but what is a wolf if he doesn't have pride?"

"I'm not saying get rid of pride, just keep it in perspective. Legions have it that the old paradise collapsed into what we know today because some wolves were too full of pride." The old wolf explained as they ran along, "Pride is important, but you shouldn't pride yourself on just being a wolf, that is hollow pride."

Angered by the implication that being a wolf wasn't good enough, Kiba snarled, "So what should I be proud of if not being a wolf?"

"Woah, take it easy, big guy. Being a wolf is a great thing Kiba." Smiled the other, "but it isn't who you are, it's WHAT you are. You should be more proud of the fact that you are Kiba, chosen of the flower maiden Cheza, respected by friends, strong and intelligent. That is part of who you are."

"And who are you, grandpa?"

"Grandpa is it now?" Jeager laughed, "Well, let's see, I'm Jeager, grandsire to Tala, Follower of the Old way, honored elder, once a member of the guardians."

"Guardians?"

"Well, now, that's a tale for another time." Alluded Jeager, "tell me, what is the………"

"Someone tell me again why were traipsing across vast wastelands looking like humans?"

"Just consider it practice, runt." Tsume grumbled.

"Oh, so now I'm the runt? Damn it, I can take you anytime anyplace, you know!" Tala laughed.

"well, you are the shortest," Laughed Hige.

"He has a point," quipped Blue.

"Oh, so now you're all ganging up on me! Toboe!"

"Why can I do about it?" He laughed.

"Grrr….." Tala muttered running up along side of Toboe. Taping him lightly on the shoulder she cried, "TAG! Your it!" and ran off.

"Hey!" He cried, stumbling slightly, "Not fair!"

"This isn't the time for games….." Tsume grumbled right before Toboe tagged him, "Why you little……!" The gray called running after the two smaller wolves.

"No times for games huh?" Hige laughed looking at Blue, "Looks like they're having fun…Hey!" He yelped as Tsume tagged him. "Well then…TAG!" He cried, tagging Blue.

This continued for quite a while, with the five wolves running around, using Cheza a base. Everyone was having a great time, though they were falling slightly behind Jeager and Kiba. Not that it really mattered, since they were walking across frozen tundra. During their game, it started to snow. It started out as just flurries, but soon escalated into a full scale blizzard. The five of them ceased their game and instead trudged on as close to Cheza as they could.

"Oy! Kiba! Wait up!" Cried Hige.

"Hurry up!" Cried the white wolf as he and Jeager stopped.

"We can't see you!" Yelled Tala.

"Can you see me?" Responded the old wolf. "Come to me!"

Little did the pack know that the two wolves that had been following them were almost upon the pack. Ashe and Lida were using the storm as cover to make their move against Kiba, and with the wind so strong, and visibility almost zero, no one saw them coming….

** K.F: Ok, the end! Yeay me! Well, I'll not be able to update until next weekend, so you'll just have to wait until then to see what happens.**

**RW: HAHA very funny, now get back to the story.**

**KF: your no fun. **

Silently the two intruders rush the pack. Though they would have to go threw the rest of them to get to Kiba, Ashe wasn't worried. His revenge was at hand. Silently the mighty Black wolf, now covered in snow shoved passed the rest of the pack, shouldering Hige aside.

"Hey!" The heavy set wolf yelped startled.

"What where you're going, Tubby!" Tsume growled as Lida bumped into him.

"What? Hey, you bumped into me first!"

"No way!" Cried Hige as the two intruding wolves pushed on towards Kiba and Jeager.

Standing beside Jeager, Kiba muttered, "What is taking them so long?"

"Well, they did fall behind…." Suddenly, Jeager's head snapped up. "Kiba Lookout!" He yelled as he shoved the younger wolf to the side is as Ashe reached them.

Unable to slow his charge, the Black wolf barreled into Jeager, grabbling him by the neck. Howling in rage, Ashe shook the wolf that had thwarted him and flung him mightily through the air. Before Jeager had even hit the ground, Ashe was facing Kiba and ready to charge. Just then, the rest of the pack arrived.

"What the…? Kiba…and Kiba?" Cried Toboe, looking from Kiba and Ashe's human forms. The two were nearly identical. Though Ashe's hair was lighter, the falling snow had obsqured both of them to the point that it was hard to tell.

"What's going on?" Snapped Tsume, "Is this some sort of game?"

Looking around, Tala asked, "Guys….where's Jeager? Kiba, what's going on….?" She asked, approaching the two of them.

"Stay back, Miss Tala." Lida said, stepping before the rest of the pack, "This is a fight between brothers."

Hige shouted "Kiba has a brother?!"

"I see you never told them, dear brother……" Snarled Ashe as he lunged.

Dodging the white wolf stared in disbelief at him, "Who are you?!"

"You don't recognize me Brother? You betrayed our Pack! You're the reason mother and father are dead!"

"You're insane!"

"I'm your BROTHER! Don't you remember what you did?!"

"Wait a minuet..." Cried Tala, "Ahse! What are you and Lida doing here! What have you done to Jeager? And what the hell are you rambling about?"

"Ashe…." Kiba gasped, as he heard the name. "But…you're supposed to be dead…."

"Well well, look who remembers at last," Snarled the black wolf. "You may wish I was dead, dear brother, but as you can see, I'm not. You on the other had, will be shortly…." He growled lunging towards Kiba once more. "It's your fault our pack is dead! You and your Paradise!"

"I had nothing to do with it…..!"

"Don't Lie to me!"

"Lida, MOVE." Snarled Tala as she and the other wolves readied for an attack on Ashe.

"No…" the Brindle muttered. "No, it's a fight between brothers…." Her voice trailed off as she stared into the faces of five very angry wolves.

"MOVE." Tsume growled menacingly, "NOW."

Cowed, the small female stepped out of the way, calling "ASHE! Behind you!"

Turning, Ahse saw all five wolves rushing towards him. Knowing the odds weren't stacked in his favor, he bolted, calling out to Kiba as he ran, "This isn't over! Lida, come!" In a matter of seconds, the two wolves were lost from view as the snow storm swallowed them up.

"Kiba, are you ok?" asked Tsume as he walked over to him.

"Yeah."

Looking around, Hige asked "Where's Gramps?"

"I don't know…he pushed me out of the way and….."

_JEAGER! Get up…._ Moaned Tala, leaning over the still form of her grandsire. _GET UP!_ She screamed. _This isn't funny Old Wolf! GET UP!_

Cautiously the others approached. As they drew nearer, they could see that the old wolf was dead, his neck bent at an awkward angle. "Tala," Kiba started, "He's…."

_DON"T SAY IT! Don't you dare!_ She cried, _He's all I have…..He can't be…._ Carefully she nudged Jeager's still form, _you promosed you wouldn't leave…please, please, just get up! You can do this to me!_ She raged, _you can't be dead…_

"I'm sorry…." Whimpered Toboe as the group came over to them.

_What for? It's not you're fault…_Tala muttered as she watched Cheza gently pet Jeager's head. _The only one to blame is Ashe._ Glareing at Kiba she snarled, _I don't know what he's got against you, and I don't care. He crossed the line, and I swear if you don't kill him, I will._

"What did he mean, about, you know, being your brother?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah, he had to be kidding right?" Hige piped up.

"No. He is my brother. But...I thought…I thought he was dead. I thought all my pack was dead…"

**Author's Note:**

**KF: Whatcha think Red Wolf?**

**RW: Why'd you have to go and Kill the old wolf off?**

**KF: because…I'm sorry about that ok? It just had to happen…I really didn't want to see him go.**

**RW: fine then. As long as you know that's going to make a lot of people unhappy….and what's this about Ashe being Kiba's brother?**

**KF: …he is. It has to do with Kiba's old pack. I'll get into that next chapter.**

**RW: Fine. See that you do. Crow was right, WAY more Philosophy then the other stories, why?**

**KF: Can't help it. ****Paradise**** is very philosophical. You'll see at the end. Just stick with it. It's necessary for plot and character development. Please review everyone!**


	6. Sixth Howl

**Authors note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update, my computer/labtop keyboard went all screwy and I had to wait to get it fixed. this chap is a little shorter then most, but enjoy. Also, look for the foxglen story under the penname I have mentioned many times before.....the next 2 chaps for that should be up soon.  
**

Jeager was dead. The thought kept echoing in Tala's mind. He was gone, and there was nothing she could do. She didn't even have first claim on the wolf that killed him. That dubious honor belonged to Kiba, the white wolf with a superiority complex. Nothing seemed to be going right since she left the town. Dejected, the young bitch trailed behind the pack.

Glancing back, Blue noticed as she fell behind, "Tala? Are you ok?" she asked, dropping back as well.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." She growled, pushing passed Blue.

"If you need to talk...."

Running up ahead, Tala cut her off "Just leave me alone., ok?"

"What was that all about?" Hige asked when Blue caught up again.

"She's hurting, so I asked if I could help..." Blue sighed, "I guess she just needs to be alone."

"Probably." He agreed, "You know, they were really close, it's understandable that she's going to be distant for a while."

Overhearing the conversation, Tsume added, "She'll let us know when she's ready to talk, or she'll leave."

"TSUME!" Gasped Toboe. "That's not nice to say!"

"What? It's true." The gray shrugged, "She could just go off on her own. It's her decision."

"Kiba?" Cheza asked, "Kiba, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Kiba, this one would like to know about the black wolf." Cheza looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, "This one thinks the others would like to know as well."

Knowing it would be difficult to explain, Kiba sighed, "I'll explain when we stop."

"This one would like to know when we will stop." Pushed the flower maiden.

"In the morning." He sighed, glancing up at the darkening sky. "I want to get a little more ground covered."

"Tala, are you....." Toboe started, trotting by her side.

"Ok? No. Do I want to talk about it? No. Will I be ok? Perhaps." She glanced at her friend, "Next question?"

"Uh..." He stuttered, taken by surprise, "Uh....your not going to leave, are you?"

"Leave?" She panted, "Not if we stop running soon." She laughed, "We're WOLVES! We can cover an incredible amount of distance at the pace we are going. I'm surprised we haven't lapped the world yet." She chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I wasn't worried!"

"It's written all over your face."

"Well...." He blushed.

"Don't worry, I said I'd go to paradise with you, so I will." She smiled, "Jeager would have been very mad if I didn't keep my word."

"We'd better hurry up, or Tsume's going to start to yell at us."

"Well, we can't let him do that. So what ae you waiting fore, let's go!" She cried, bounding ahead.

the next morning

"Well, as long as we're all here, why not tell us what you know about that black wolf," Demanded Tsume.

"You mean Ashe." added Tala, as she watched Kiba carefully.

"Yeah, what was all that about you being brothers, I thought you said your pack was gone."

"It was destroyed...." Kiba sighed, trying to find the words to explain, "I thought everyone had been killed. Ashe...my...brother, apparently wasn't killed."

"Why not start at the begining?"

Nodding, Kiba began, "When I was born, my pack was very prosperous. They were said to be the descendants of the originals paradise wolves. I was the firstborn son of the leader. It was said that I would be the one to lead the way to paradise. My brother was born a short while after me. My father and mother loved him, even though it was claimed that he would never make it into paradise."

He paused, shaking his head, "It wasn't to much later that our pack was attacked by hunters. My father managed to get me away before he went pack for my mother and Ashe. The next thing I remember was being taken in by the old Indian. He said that he found no other survivors. I assumed I had lost my family." he sighed, "I guess I was wrong. I don't know how Ashe survived, and I don't know why he hates me, but he is my brother."

For a while, no one said anything. Everyone was content with staring at their leader. After a while, Tala sighed, "Well, now that that is explained, mind telling us what you're going to do about him trying to kill you and killing Jeager?"

Kiba looked away, "I don't know. Not yet at least." He looked her in the eyes, "I promise he will pay."

"Cool." She shruged, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap." With that, she curled up and wehnt to sleep.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing, Kiba." Tsume grumbled as he and the others settled in.

"So do I..." Kiba sighed, "So do I."

_We may not have succeeded last time, but the next time we will, my love. _Ashe panted as he paced along side Lida

_If you say so..._ she agreed as they trailed the small pack once again.


	7. Seventh Howl

**_Authors Note: Ok I'd Like to address something, or a few things. One, I don't hate Kiba. Most of the anti Kiba stuff right now in this story I to help develop plot. I do dislike his 'tude about wolves and other creatures, since he is a bit of a hypocrite. Two, This chap is a little weird, and sorry it took so long to write. Finals you know? Three, the foxglen story I keep telling you people about has been updated as well. Four, should I do an FMA story or a Gundam story, or try my hands at a crossover? Well, that's all for now._

* * *

**

"Come on guys! We can go faster then this!" Cries Tala as she runs ahead of group. Naturally, since he was attempting to pace the group and allow Cheza to keep up, Kiba gets annoyed and catches up to her.

"Slow down!"

"No way! I'm RUNNING! YOHA! It's great to be alive!"

"What's gotten into you?" Pants the white wolf as he paces the younger.

""Excitement? I donno." Tala giggles, "I guess it just dawned on me that I'll never have to fight again in paradise."

"What makes you so sure you'll get in? I mean....."

"I'm a half-breed, so not pure right?" She snorts. "Get over it Kiba. All dogs were once wolves, as was everything else, right?"

"Your avoiding the question."

"So are you. The reason I Know I'll get in, and that Blue will get in, is because Jeager said so."

"You really trusted him, huh? Why?" he asks, remembering the old wolf's words to him.

"Even though he's gone," she starts, "I trust his words. Jeager kept me from going insane in the pits by visiting and forcing me to talk." She laughs, "Once, after my first real kill in a fight, I stopped talking. I hated myself, and everything. Jeager came by every night and ranted at me until I started to talk again. If he hadn't......" she sighs, "He always told me I'd get out, and see the world. Well, here I am, free for the first time in my life. If Jeager was right about that, then he has to have been right about paradise and you."

Wondering what she means, Kiba asks, "Me?"

Slowing down slightly Tala explains, "Jeager told me that you're a good wolf, though opinionated. He thought you'd make a great leader, so you will, even if I think you need to relax that 'tude of yours."

"Hold up here," Kiba barks as they wait for the others to arrive. When they do, they come to a dead stop. Before them is an ice field, full of cracks and broken ice. Kiba turns to Cheza and asks "Which way to paradise?" and the others can hear the suspicion in his voice.

"This one feels paradise that way" she says, pointing foward over the ice field.

"Oh man, we gotta cross that?!"

"What's the matter, tubby? Afraid of a little ice?"

"Haha, very funny, Tsume, I hope you cut your paws."

"Hige! That's not nice..." Blue chides, "Isn't there another way?" Cheza shakes her head.

"What if we walked around it?" The flower maiden shakes her head again. "I got this sinking feeling that paradise is in the middle of that, you know?"

"well, we're not accomplishing anything here. Let's go!" Kiba calls as he slowly starts to cross the ice field. Grumbling the rest of the wolves follow.

* * *

Ashe and Lida are not far behind, and soon come to the ice field. Lida pauses, and it is obvious that she doesn't want to go on. She is panting heavily and shivering slightly. 

"Please, let's just stop this....I know you want revenge, but....I think something bad is going to happen if we continue!" she begs Ashe.

"No! I don't care what happens to me, I will defeat Kiba!"

"Ashe please, for the...."

"No Lida! We will continue." He snaps. Turning to her he smiles, "We will catch them soon, and then it will all be over." With that, the large black wolf takes off across the field, followed reluctantly by Lida.

* * *

The wolf rain pack has been running across the field for a few hours. Curious to see how far they have come, Toboe glances back and sees Ashe and Lida rushing at them. "KIBA!" he cries, "They're back!" 

Snarling, Kiba spins around and races back towards his brother, leaping over Hige since the path is not that wide, and there is a drop off the one side."JUST WALK AWAY BROTHER!" he yells at Ashe. "I didn't bring the humans down on our old pack, and I don't want to fight you!"

"I won't be turned away until all the wolves that follow you see you for what you are!" Ashe says. As he attacks, he continues, "and then I'll KILL YOU!"

Unable to run, Kiba is forced to fight back. It is obvious that Ashe has the weight advantage as he starts to overpower Kiba. While they are fighting, Lida runs up and stops, she just watches, panting heavily, ignoring all else but the fight. The fight continues as the two brothers rip into each other. Kiba gets many good blows in, though Ashe is unfazed and continues to fight as if possessed. The dark wolf rams into Kiba, forcing him towards the drop. Before Kiba is tossed over the edge, Tsume rushes in from the side, grabs Ashe and tosses him.

"Kiba might be an ass at times," Tsume snarls, watching Ashe, "but that's just because he's Kiba. No one gets to beat him up except for me!"

"Why you!" Ashe growls as he goes after Tsume, ignoring his brother since Kiba is on the ground panting and bleeding.

Before Ashe reaches Tsume, Hige slams into him. With his hackles raised, Hige snorts, "Hey, you can't forget about me! I owe Kiba big, I wouldn't have found Blue if I hadn't traveled with him."

Blue comes to stand next to Hige and adds, "Kiba showed me that I was not just a dog. I owe him, too."

As the pack holds Ashe at bay, Cheza goes over to the hurt leader. Ashe sees Cheza and gets mad. Yelling something unintelligible at the wolves he rushes Cheza. Toboe cuts him off and hits him hard under the muzzle, flipping him. As Ashe recover from the blow, Toboe settles himself better between his friends and the intruder.

" I want to go to paradise! I don't care about what you say happened in the past. Kiba has always been nice to me!"

As the intruder gains to his feet, Tala laughs at him,"You may be stronger then your brother, but you don't have a pack and he does."

"That it isn't important! These wolves before me are misguided fools!"

"They have traveled for a long time together," Tala snorts, "I doubt they are that misguided. Besides, they are not the type to stand up for Kiba unless they truly trust him.". She laughs," I really don't even like the white wolf, but even I can see why he has to be the one to open paradise."

Snarling in rage Ashe rushes Kiba and Cheza, screaming about paradise. Before he can even push passed Toboe, he is attacked by all of the wolves. Kiba, worried about his pack mates, pushes passed Cheza and knocks Ashe away. He and his brother tumble a bit, nearing the edge of the drop. With a decisive twist, Kiba sends his brother flying over the edge. As the dark wolf disappears over the side, Lida runs to the edge, screaming. She makes as if to follow him down the drop, but stops short, since the sides are too steep for her to navigate. As she moans, oblivious to the others, they watch her, trying to judge if she'll be a threat.

"You fool!" She moans, "You stupid lovable fool! Why didn't you listen? Oh please....don't leave me....."

"Jump if you misses him that much," Tsume coldly suggests.

Snarling at the gray she cries, "Even though I knew he was wrong, I LOVED HIM! I would have done anything.....and you took him away from me!" She howls at Kiba, "Was it necessary to kill him? Your own brother? Did you have to take him from me, and his unborn pups?"

"Pups?" Hige asks, "Did I miss something?"

Ignoring the comment, Kiba turns to Lida, "He would have killed me, and my pack. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him."

"Kiba," Cheza begins, "Kiba, This one thinks it is time to go."

"Right." Kiba turns to leave. As he and the others head off, the white wolf turns to Lida, "You coming? It's a long way back for any wolf, let alone one in your condition. You can come with us."

"Kiba! She tried to kill us!" Tsume growled.

"Actually, my brother tried to kill us....."

"I'll come, if only to learn more about the wolf that took my love."

As the pack moves on with Lida in tow, they spare no thoughts for the black wolf, continued Ashe is dead. Down in the ditch, Ashe twitches, opening an eye. He is hurt, badly, but is not as dead as he perhaps should be.

**_Authors Note: Haha! Cliffie of doom! I'll update when I can. all reviews welcome. even flames. enjoy._  
**


	8. Eighth Howl

_Owwww……_ Growls Ashe as he slowly gains to his feet. Hours have passed since his deceitful brother had tossed him over the drop. He knows he is in bad shape, but if he rests, he could truly die.

_Damn it! How dare he?! How dare they follow him! Can't they see he's full of crap?_ He cries, trying to walk. _Even Tala has been fooled!_ Slowly, the black wolf drags his beaten form onwards. Many more hours pass before the dark wolf works his way up back to the path.

_Lida!_ He cries, sniffing the ground. _Where are you?!_ Ashe howls into the night. Before long, he notices the tell tail signs of her going off with Kiba's group. _KIBA!! YOU SINK SO LOW AS TO STEAL MY MATE AS WELL?!!!!_ With a snarl, Ashe heads out after the pack.

Time passes in a haze for the wounded wolf. Though he had dealt much damage to his brother, he had received a great deal as well, on top of being tossed over a cliff. Now, traveling in the cold with such injuries was causing a fever to set in. Ashe knew this, yet continued on his way, determined to get his revenge even as he fell father behind his brothers pack.

It isn't long before the fever brings delirium. Strange visions float before the large wolf as his vision burrs and become sharp once more. 'I'm going to die……my revenge, incomplete.' He thinks.

'Is it really that important?' a voice asks.

Spinning around, Ashe shouts "Who's there?!"

'Is it really that important to get revenge?'

"Of Course! I've lived for the day where I could make him pay!"

'Why? You seemed happy with the gang……with Lida. You even said you could have let it go…..'

"But then HE CAME!" Growls the black wolf, trudging onwards.

'So? He didn't come for you…..'

"He had deluded others…..!"

the voice laughed, 'Ahhh, but you know deep down that Tala's right, they follow him of their own will. After all…..she's with him….'

Howling the fevered wolf cries, "She is a fool to believe in Paradise! IT doesn't exist!"

'Really? Why not?'

"Because no wolf has ever been there!!!"

'If you went there, would you come back to tell others?' the voice asks innocently.

"No one can get there till Kiba does! So no one can!!" Snaps Ash, gasping in pain. After a few moments of silence, he barks, "Well? Where's your answer to that?!" Only to have the wind whip his words away. Receiving no answer, the delirious wolf trudges onwards, not noticing his front paws elongating, and his coat shorting as he heals.

* * *

Later

* * *

'So if Kiba is wrong, and there is no paradise, then why must he get there first?'

"I DON'T KNOW!" Snarls the black, shivering.

'You know what I think? I think you know there is a paradise, but…..'

"SHUT UP!"

'…your mad because your parent's said you'd never get there.'

"They never said that!" Growls Ashe, "They said I'd never go INTO paradise….not that I couldn't get there…..I can go if I wanted to!"

'Why bother then?'

"…..I don't know."

The voice is silent for a while, before asking, 'and what of Lida?'

"I'm going to get her back!" Ashe replies confidently.

The voice sighs, 'She may not come.'

"What are you talking about?!"

'Well, you dragged her on this wild chase in her condition…..'

"Condition?"

'Come on, don't tell me you didn't at least suspect? Always helping the den mothers….'

A sudden wave of joy hit Ashe as it dawned on him, "Lida's Pregnant." He grinned, "I'm going to be a father…."

'Some father. Dragging you mate around, more stuck on vengeance then helping her.' Sneers the voice.

"But after Kiba's gone….."

'What if he opens paradise before you get to him? What if Lida wants to be there? What will you do?'

"….I'm not sure what to do anymore…." the changed wolf stutters.

'One last question. Do you really hate your brother? Truly hate him, and not just dislike him, or are jealous?'

Ashe sighs, finally locating the source of the voice as his fever breaks, "I don't know, you tell me. I grow weary of talking to myself."

"No, you don't hate him…. Now remember that." Answers the voice as Ashe spots the pack off in the distance.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Ok, this is at the bottom, so I can explain a few things. Ashe is trailing the group the whole time. I won't explain the cryptic part about the coat being shorter of the elongated paws. Either you can figure it out, or you can wait a chapter or two. Yes, the voice is Ashe's. He's delirious, and starts talking to himself. When it's in 'these' it's his thoughts, i.e. the voice is internal.**

**Now, as for why this took so long. First, I was on vacation at home for Christmas, then, when I got back to school, I was being lazy, THEN I got bogged down with work. We're in the home stretch, so I hope you people enjoy. I loved the reviews! Keep them coming! Also, I'm tempted to say that if I don't get any for this story, I'll stop writing, but that's not true. I would like you to PLEASE R&R Foxglen…I'll even make it easy, the link is**


	9. Ninth Howl

"Kiba, how much longer?" grumbles Toboe, "We've been walking for days now!"

"This one thinks we are close, Kiba"

"Please, can we stop for a minute?" pants Lida as she stumbles along.

Without even glancing at her, Tsume growls, "If you can't keep up, that's not our problem."

"Hey, Tsume! That wasn't nice!" growls Blue in return, as she keeps pace with the newcomer.

"Since when is he ever nice?" laughs Tala as she walks next to Toboe. "Lida, we've been _walking_ instead of running because of you. I doubt we are going to stop."

The pack had been walking for almost a week at a slow pace. In part, it was so Lida could keep up, since despite there words to the contrary, none was willing to leave her behind to die. The white wolf also hampered their pace. He had sustained some foul injuries in the fight that prevented the pack from continuing at their normal pace. Convinced that they were close to paradise and that Ashe was dead, there was really no need to hurry.

Their trip for the most part had been uneventful. There had been some fights between Lida and Tala, which ended in Tala's grudging acceptance of Lida. Being wolves themselves, they could all understand how her love and loyalty to Ashe had driven her. Even so, they would not have acepted her so readily if Kiba hadn't.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"How could you kill your own brother?" 

"I didn't mean too, but I couldn't let him hurt my pack," sighs Kiba.

After a few moments of silence, Lida sniffs, "Why do you bring me along?"

Exasperated, Kiba calmly explanes for the tenth time, "You said you'd like to come."

"That's not what I mean!" She cries, "Why kind of wolf are you? Why do you ignore me?"

Finnaly the white wolf snapes, "I'm OBVIOUSLY NOT IGNORING YOU! I said you could come so you can! No strings, no lies." He sighs again, "I'm not going to hold you responsible for Ashe."

"Oh……"

* * *

"There!" Kiba calls as he comes to a halt. "Paradise." 

Laying a hand on his shoulder Cheza smiles at her 'king of wolves', "This one is glad."

"Wow!"

"That's it?"

"Cool!"

"Finnally!"

"Do you think It'll have food?"

"……"

As the wolves broke into excited chatter, no one noticed the incredibly large black wolf approaching them. At least, no one noticed until he slammed into Cheza and started to drag her away.

"KIBA!" cried the flower maiden.

_At last! I shall be the one to open paradise, Kiba!_ Growled the intruder.

Startled, Kiba could do nothing but stare into the missmatched eyes of the other, while the rest of his pack, even Lida, sprung to attack. Tsume and Hige quickly harried the larger wolf's haunches, Snapping and biting at the tender spots where the knee bent. His mouth clamped on Cheza's arm, the intruder was only able to spin in an attempt to avoid the two. Seeing this, Tala and Toboe went for the eyes, ears, and front feet. As the four wolves worked as one, Blue and Lida darted back and forth, trying to free Cheza from the bone-crunching grip of the angry black.

Kiba, still staring at the intruder, could not find anywhere to attack without risking hurting one of his friends. No coward, he waited for the opening, knowing it would come. In under a minute, the snow around the intruder was red, with a small spattering of Cheza's green blood. The air seemed alive with growls, yowls, snarls, and cries.

Seeing that he could not win unless he releases his captive, tossing Cheza to the ground, where Lida and Blue attempt to retrieve her, only to find themselves flying through the air by a toss of the large wolf's head. Before the others can react, the intruder quickly switches his attack to the four smaller wolves harrying him. Without mercy, he rips into them, providing no opportunity for retaliation or retreat.

As the four wolves are scatter, badly injured, the enemy turns his mismatched eyes on Kiba, stopping the white wolf in his tracks

_I am the only one worthy enough to open paradise!_ He snarls, glaring at Kiba. _I shall remake the world!_

"Darcia," Kiba growls, "Leave now! I don't have time for this!"

_oh I'm afraid that you better make time, Kiba, for these will be the last moments of your life. The flower maiden is MINE!_ He howls, his mismatched eyes glowing as he charges Kiba.

**

* * *

Authors Note: **

**I know I'm mean. Grins What a cliffie huh? Bet you thought that Darcia was Ashe for a minute. Common, don't deny it. I did that so my fanfic ties into the show more. Now here's a question. Who will win, Kiba or Darcia? Will I kill everyone off? Will Ashe be the only wolf left? Review or I leave it as is. Sorry about the OOCness in the middle…. And I noticed the foxglen link didn't work…..not like you people would go to it right? But here it is again….**

/s/1531690/1/

**just stick that after the if you want to see the story.**


	10. Tenth Howl Finnal Howl

Panting, Ashe watches from a little ways always as Darcia attacked his brother. He seriously considers rushing in to help, but knows that by the time he gets there, the fight will be over. In a compromise, Ashe slowly starts to make his way over to the others, just in case there is something that he could do to help.

* * *

Darcia lunges for Kiba with no grace, relying on his size to take the smaller wolf, rather then any skill. As Kiba watches his opponent come barreling towards him, he knows that there is no chance of avoiding the blow. Instead, Kiba falls under Darcia's charge, rolling under his feet as Darcia's momentum keeps him going. Just as the Human turned Wolf's momentum carries him past Kiba, the sly wolf rips at Darcia's underbelly, scoring a deep blow and covering him is a spray of blood.

Screaming, Darcia tries to skid to a halt, only to trip and flounder on the hard packed snow. In a flash, Kiba is on him, tearing at his vulnerable eyes with howls of rage. Knowing the fight is lost if he loses his eyes, the monstrous wolf rears up, putting his face out of Kiba's reach, and his throat just where Kiba wants it. Without missing a beat, Kiba latches on to Darcia's jugular and starts to worry it like a rag doll.

As the two fight, the others of the pack slowly rise from where they had been tossed and limp over to Cheza, butting themselves between her and the dangerous fight. None of them notices as Ashe approaches slowly from behind.

In a last attempt to break free and kill the white wolf, Darcia throws all his weight strait down on top of Kiba. As the two wolves crash to the ground, the white wolf gives his head one last shake and finally rips open Darcia's Jugular. As his life's blood flows in an every growing puddle, Darcia manages to pin Kiba under him. After a few moments of wild twitching, Darcia is still. Slowly, cautiously, the small pack approaches the corpse.

"Kiba?" whispers Toboe as Hige leans forward sniffing. Suddenly the Body lurches forward, causing all the gathered wolves to jump back. "AHHH!"

Slowly, Kiba extracts himself from underneath his dead opponent, sore and covered in blood. "Is everyone ok? Cheza, are you ok?" he pants.

"This one is ok, Kiba," smile the flower maiden as she holds her bleeding arm. The others echo her, affirming that they too are all right.

"Good. Well, then, let's get going," Kiba sighs, as he turns to walk the short distance to paradise. As he and the other wolves start the walk, they still do not notice as Ashe trails only a short distance behind them.

* * *

As he reaches the dead body, Ashe pauses, glancing out towards Paradise. All that can be seen from where he his is tall mountainous peeks. One thing that can be seen is a narrow corridor into the mountains, a corridor covered in lush green grass. With a smile, he slowly follows the others, amazed that there really is such a place.

* * *

As the small pack approaches the corridor, a voice calls out, "Hail the flower maiden!"

"Who's there!" Growls Kiba, as he and the others press in close to Cheza.

"Relax, great warrior," Laughs a man, approaching the wolves. "I'm nothing but a guardian of the old way, protector of paradise."

"Protector of paradise?" laughs Tsume, "Likely story."

"Ahh, but it is true," the man smiles, showing white teeth. "I follow the old way, and thus must protect paradise."

"Hey, Tala," starts Tobe, looking up at the man, "Didn't your grandfather say he followed the old way?"

"Yeah, but beats me what it means….."

"Forgive my intrusion, but did you just say that your grandfather followed the old way?"

"So? What of it if he did?" Hige butts in.

"Please, what was his name?" the man asks eagerly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but his name was Jeager," growls Tala.

Grinning now, the man sighes, "So he did find his family after all, I am glad."

"Wait you knew Jeager?" the group chimes as one, surprised.

"Of course. I got my post from him. He is well respected among the guards. I wonder why he isn't here?"

"He died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. He was truly a good wolf."

"If we're done here, can we move it Kiba?" growls Tsume.

With a nod, the white wolf walks pass the guardian. "Woah!" the guy says, stepping in the way, "Sorry, not all of you get to go threw."

Immediately, Blue looks stricken, while Tala looks ready to kill the man. Kiba glances at the two, and then at the man, "They are part of my pack. They're coming too!"

"You tell'um Kiba!" Shouts Hige.

"Wha…? Oh, no, I think you misunderstand. The price of paradise is that one of you must remain out here, to welcome and aid others on their journey. Normally I wouldn't ask, but as you are the fist pack to return, It is necessary for you to leave someone to help the others who won't be able to go into paradise."

"Ok, now I'm confused. Kiba gets to open paradise, so if he say anyone can go in then anyone can, right?"

"Unfortunatly, no. Not at first anyway." The man sighs. "How to put this….There are many wolves who will come to paradise now that you are here. There are also a good number of humans as well…."

"Humans?" growls Tsume.

"Yes, and while some will become wolves, like that one you fought, some will not. Some of those who become wolves will be evil, as will some of the other wolves. A few will come to you who were born wolves but are now human….."

"Like our gang?" Lida pipes up, confused.

"Sounds like it…."

"…these people are not ready for paradise," the man continues, as if the interruption didn't happen, "do you see?"

"So we have to leave one behind to sort all this out?" Kiba asks.

"Exactly!"

"That hardly seems fair," snorts Tsume.

"When will the one left behind come into paradise?"

"Unfortunately, probably never. It will take a long time for all the wolves to return to paradise."

"Well, that sucks. Which one of us gets stuck out here?" Tala askes.

"I will," Ashe laughs, "After all, I'm never to go into paradise.

"ASHE!" Cries Lida, as she runs to her mate. She stops short, noticing his shortened coat and elongated paws. "How?" She asks in cofusion.

"Dumb luck," he grins, misunderstanding her deliberately. By now, he is well aware that he is becoming human, and knows there is little he can do. As he notices the others getting ready to pounce, he waves his hands, "Chill! I'm not here to fight. Just want to talk to Kiba a little, that's all." With a nod, his brother walks over.

"What do you want Ashe?" Sighs Kiba, wearily.

"To say that I'm sorry," with a deep sigh, he continues, "I was wrong; I know it was an accident, and that our parents' death was not your fault. I was jealous of you too….you get to go into paradise!"

"Ashe….you don't have to do this. I understand why you were mad, and I forgive it. Come with us." Kiba cajoles his brother, "we could make up for lost time, and Lida…"

"No, I'll stay on the outs brother. You take care of the pack your way; I'll do it my way." He laughs, "Sides, you can always visit me, right? We will catch up then."

"If you're sure….."

Ashe laughs, "I'm not sure, but hey, I'm game. Do me a favor and let me say goodbye to Lida?"

"Sure…." Kiba nods, as he walks away.

"Lida…" Ashe calls.

"Ashe...are you ok?" Lida asks as she came close.

"I'll be fine." He smiles indulgently at his love. "I can't go with you, love. You have to go into paradise on your own."

"I won't go without you….." she cries stubbornly.

"Think of the pups, Lida. They'll need to be warm, and you'll need to be safe. I can't do that for you out here."

"You know?" gasps Lida.

Chagrined, the changed wolf admits, "I just sorta figured it out a few days ago….Lida, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's not you're fault…!"

"Yes it is. Listen, I want you to go with Kiba. He'll look out for you. Settle in, make a new life for yourself. Find yourself a nice strong wolf, like that Tsume guy…."

"ASHE!"

"I've seen how he looks at you, he could take care of you."

"That's not the point…!" she cries, hurt.

"Lida, look at me," Ashe begs, tears in his voice. When she finally looks at him he continues, "Lida, I love you. I always will. I know you love me too. I know it's going to be hard, but I only want what is best for you. Going there," he points to the corridor, "is the best option for you. I want you to be happy. Promise me that?"

As she sobs, Lida nods her head, "No matter what, I love you Ashe…"

"I know…now go with them." With that, Ashe nudges her onwards and nods towards the others as he takes his place next to the guardian.

Slowly, the wolves make there way into paradise. When they make it through the corridor, they are surrounded by a lush glade, with a deep forest in the distance. Deer and other prey animals abound the place, and a feeling of peace overcomes them all. They are there at last.

* * *

As the others explore there new home, Ashe settles in, awaiting the next group that attempts to enter. It is he that will decide who is truly worthy of his brother's dream. As the hours pass, Ashe meets the others who help guard paradise, and as the sun sets, he finally understands what his destiny really is. That night, as Kiba, King of the Wolves, howls his triumph to the world, he hears his brother's answering howl as the call is picked up by all who hear it.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

**_Sappy huh? There will probably be an epilog chapter posted next week, but that's basically the end. Hope you liked it. Took me 2 strait hours to write. Flame or praise, just review Damnit!_**


	11. Echo Howl

_For the last time, Toboe, I am NOT going to name a cub Grandma!_ Tala pants as she stretches out under the shade of a tree.

_But why not?_ He whines, scratching the dirt below his paws, _your going to name a boy cub Jeager aren't you? Why can't I name one of my cubs after my grandma?_

_Because_ Tala explained patiently,_ Grandma is NOT a name. Think of the teasing! You think of a better name!_

Almost a year had passed since the small pack had come to paradise. Not long after they had arrived, a few other wolves had shown up, bringing news of many more coming. They also spoke of the Black wolf-man who guarded the pass and only let the worthy enter. While wolves kept coming, there was ore then enough room and prey for everyone. It almost seemed that paradise kept getting bigger.

Lida had had her cubs not long after they arrived, and much to the surprise of Tsume, he got stuck as sergeant father….not that he minded really. The two had stuck up a fine friendship that was slowly blossoming into love. The brindle wolf was truly affectionate towards Tsume, and was trying had to live by Ashe's words.

Blue and Hige were also doing well, with Blue's first litter due around the same time as Tala's. Hige turned into a really doting fool when he found out. He also did a really good job in embarrassing Blue…

**

* * *

Flashback**

* * *

"You're what?" Hige shouted, "You have got to be kidding!" 

"Shusssh! Hige, it's true, I' pregnant…." Blue started again, only to be cut off as Hige hugged her before he ran off shouting.

Naturally, he ran up to Kiba and Cheza first, "Kiba! Cheza! You'll never believe it! Blue's pregnant! Isn't that so cool!" he yipped.

As Cheza smiled happily and left to go see Blue, Kiba congratulated his friend with a hearty, "I'm glad to hear it," though he looked a little confused as to why his fellow wolf was practically doing back flips.

From there, Hige ran to Tsume, who was on his way to Lida with some rabbit meat for her. "Tsume! Guess what! We're pregnant!"

"I thought you were looking a little more plump around the middle…."

"Not me silly!" Hige laughed as he slapped Tsume on the shoulder, "Blue!"

Tsume, being himself, was less then trilled with the news, and not happy about being slapped. "What are you doing?" He growled, "I'm busy, come back latter when you've calmed down, tubby."

Hige know that Toboe would be happy for him, so naturally, he ran to Toboe and Tala next.

"Uh, Toboe…I have something I need to tell you……"

"Hey guys! Guess what? I'm gonna be a DAD!" Hige interrupted as he ran over to his young friend.

"Really! That's great Hige! Blue must be very proud, isn't that right Tala?" Toboe laughed, just as excited as Hige was.

"Yes, I bet she is! You two have been trying for a while, haven't you? When is she due?"

"You know…" Hige laughed weakly, "I forgot to ask… I'll go ask now! Talk to you guys later!" With that he raced back towards he lady-love, stopping every time he ran into one of the other wolves that were around.

"Wow! That's so great!" Toboe laughed, "Oh, Tala, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Umm….Nothing really, just that I was going to go hunting soon…." She lied. 'There's no way I'm telling him right now! He'd probably start howling it to everyone, just like Hige….poor Blue!' she thought as the two went off to gather a hunting party.

* * *

It wasn't long before Tala told Toboe that she too was pregnant. She did, however, prevent him from running and telling everyone. Her method was simple.

**

* * *

Flashback**

_

* * *

Common I wanna spar! _Tala laughed, dancing around Toboe._ Please? We haven't sparred in a month!_

_Oh fine!_ He laughed, leaping at her. The two enjoyed a brief tussle until Tala managed to flip him on his back. _Hey! See? This is why I didn't want to spar... you always win! No let me up…_

_Well, if you practiced more, you'd win some of the time,_ she laughed at him. With a wolfish grin, she sat on him, effectively pinning him to the ground. _HA! Now you're stuck here!_ She snickered as he tried to wiggle out from under her.

_No fair! Let me up, you're crushing me, Tala!_

_Crushing you? Oh, I'm hurt…_ she sniffed, pretending to be offended.

Taking her seriously, he backpedaled, _That's not what I meant! I just meant that you have gained a little weight, that's all…_

_Well, most pregnant bitches do, you know._

_Yes, yes, exactly…_ he nodded before the words sunk in, _YOU'RE PREGNANT! Oh my God, I'm going to be a father! This is great! _He cried as he started to squirm more. _Let me up so I can tell the guys!_

_Let me think about it…Nope._

_Why not?_

_Cause your not being rational about the whole thing yet. I don't want you to embarrass me like Hige did to Blue…_

_I swear I wont!_

_Still not letting you up!_

When night fell, the rest of their small pack found them like that, Toboe begging her to move, and her refusing to. After an attempt to cajole her to move, they just dragged her off. Immediately, Tobe shouted, _Tala's pregnant! I'm going to have pups!_ He quickly ran to tell everyone else.

_I'd hate to have to explain it to the pups how their father died…_Tala sighed, just loud enough for him to hear. He decided to let the others find out on their own.

* * *

While the pack was expecting some new additions, and very busy in preparation, Kiba frequently left paradise to visit with his brother. He often brought news on Lida and the pups, as well as how life was going inside paradise's gates. The two would talk for hours, laughing at the antics of the pups, as well as catching up on old times. Ashe would also tell Kiba of the wolves he had to turn away. The ones, like him, who were not ready yet for paradise. There were a number of wolves that turned down a chance to get in for the life of a guardian. 

The world was changing, grinding to a stop every day, just as the book of the moon had said it would. Every day more wolves, whether or not they started out human or as wolves, came through the passage as the world died. As long as their were wolves there was hope for the future.

**

* * *

Author's note:**

**Well, that's the end. I'm very happy you guys were pushing for the Toboe/Tala and Tsume/Lida** **couples. I was actually planing on doing those couples. I hope you don't mind the corny-ness, but this was a 'what happens now!'**. **This is the last chapter for the Wolf Song story. There may be a 3rd story, if you people would like one. An after paradise type thing with most likely at least some new characters. Let me know in reviews. I know a few of you did not like this story as much as Toboe's story, and to be honest, I liked the first one more too. Unfortunately, this one HAD to be on paradise, and so was very Philosophical. Sorry. If there will be a third story, it may not come till late spring or summer. I'll create a prolog in a few weeks if I deside to do one, so check back on me. Keep in mind I WILL NOT MAKE ONE IF YOU PEOPLE DO NOT TELL ME YOU WANT ONE. I love you all for reviewing, thank you much! And thank you Vengeance Crow for your help.**


End file.
